Les portes du soir
by bluehawk.c
Summary: Et si rien n'était réel ? A la suite d'un drame, Jack rencontre Harry Potter, un garçon qu'on accuse d'un crime horrible. Les choses qu'il décrit peuvent elles être vraies ? Jack va essayer de comprendre.
1. partie I

Bonjour/bonsoir. Tout d'abord un petit avertissement, cette histoire est assez tordue, et plutôt sombre. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle plaira, mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. Elle ne sera pas très longue. Tout est déjà écris : une douzaine de pages que j'ai séparé en trois partie ; voici la première. Et si vous voulez la suite… Il suffit de le _dire_. 

Bonne lecture.

o

o

o

LES PORTES DU SOIR  (1/3) 

o

o

o

Car je n'ai pas peur 

_Je ne vais pas tomber_

_Car j'ai dormi là_

_Comme d'autres meurent_

_Ma confession là_

_Sera la tienne_

_Que tu te penches_

_La tête vers moi_

_Il faut que tu reviennes_

o

_Indochine – Les portes du soir._

o

o

o

_Tic…Tac…_

_La pièce est vide et pâle, un peu comme lui. Les murs blancs lui renvoient à l'infini le reflet sinistre et difforme de son visage et de son âme._

_Tic… Tac…_

_Il n'a ni faim, ni soif, le silence écrasant achève de détruire ce qu'il pouvait lui rester de vie. Ce silence qui parvient même à effacer le tic tac incessant de l'horloge._

_Tic…Tac…_

_Ils ne savent donc pas que ça peut rendre fou, une horloge sur un mur blanc ?_

o

o

o

**1. Un ange aux doigts rouges.**

o

o

_La citadelle_

o

_Tic-tac-Jack… Le ciel est bleu… Ouvre les yeux… Tic-tac-Jack…_

L'étrange chanson que lui fredonnait jadis sa mère lui revient en mémoire alors qu'il fixe en silence le visage tranquille de Ben.

Avec un _clac !_ sonore, il referme le chariot métallique. Et le dossier retombe sur le bureau comme une pluie de verre.

Le cas G17, Harry Potter.

"Jack ?"

Une pointe d'angoisse perce dans la voix. Il sait ce que contient le dossier ; un brouillard sombre au goût de sang, les flots brûlants d'une eau écarlate, l'appel, pressant et implacable, des ténèbres ambiantes.

Et cette question, toujours la même, qu'est-ce qui remplit de nuit le regard d'un enfant ? Cette question dont la réponse le terrifie un peu plus à chaque instant, parce qu'il la frôle toujours plus près.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ?"

Et Jack acquiesce. Il force un sourire.

"Après tout, ce n'est toujours qu'un gosse…"

De l'autre côté du couloir, par delà le front de Ben, il y a la porte blanche, celle qu'il faudra franchir. Par la petit fenêtre, ronde comme dans un bateau, il distingue le visage incliné du cas G17. Marrant comme il peut sembler jeune et fragile.

"O.K." soupire Ben "Je te résume le dossier ; Harry James Potter, seize ans depuis le 31 juillet dernier, orphelin depuis une quinzaine d'années, il vit chez son oncle et sa tante."

Jack écoute d'une oreille en détaillant le profil de l'adolescent G17.

"Probablement victime de maltraitance dans sa famille, il était pensionnaire au collège de St Brutus depuis 1992. La suite, tu connais aussi bien que moi. Ce qu'il a fait… Des gens sont morts, des dizaines de gamins."

_Il a ouvert les portes du soir._

Des cheveux sombres en bataille, un front pâle et des yeux bien trop grand pour une personne si jeune.

"Jack ? T'es sûr de ton coup ? Tu sais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu…"

Il reporte son attention sur Ben.

"Non, non, vieux. T'en fais pas, ça va aller."

_Après tout, ce n'est qu'un gosse…_

o

o

_Les derniers jours._

o

Le premier jour. Tout allait encore bien le premier jour. Le ciel était clair et la guerre était loin. Les hautes tours se dressaient dans l'air du matin, la lumière du soleil ruisselait contre leurs joues.

Tout allait encore bien le premier jour. - Elle elle _elle_ - elle était encore là, lumineuse et vivante. Il lui parlait du ciel et des arbres et elle lui demandait de les dire encore, comme s'il avait été seul à les voir.

Loin derrière, les nuages se rassemblaient en silence. Le ciel s'obscurcissait mais il se forçait à l'ignorer. La guerre serait là bien assez tôt, pas vrai ? Quand à ce qu'il pouvait faire… Il savait ce qu'il pouvait faire. Simplement, il ne savait pas encore s'il le _ferait_.

o

o

_La fin._

o

_Tic…Tac…_

_Il est debout, plus pour longtemps. Debout et seul face à la lande désolée. La plaine grise est rougie pas le sang comme par le soleil du matin, sinistre dans sa douloureuse naissance. Ils l'ont abandonné, tous, disparu, enfouis sous les ruines._

_Debout et seul. Ses poings sont rouges et ses yeux sont noirs. Le monde est tombé cette nuit._

_Debout et seul. On lui avait pourtant promis qu'il serait leur héros, quand tout serait fini._

_Debout et… Un coup de vent et il s'effondre. Les petits poings rouges disparaissent dans la poussière grise. Y aura t'il quelqu'un pour l'accueillir aux portes du néant ?_

…_Seul. Toujours seul._

o

o

_La citadelle._

o

Inspire, expire.

Ce n'est pas si compliqué, on en voit tous les jours. Des fous furieux, ceux qui hurlent de rage et de douleur toute la nuit, ou bien les autres, ceux qui se taisent et dont le regard muet vous avale tout entier.

Le cas G17 est un de ceux-là.

Jack inspire, Jack expire. Parce que c'est la seul façon qu'on connaisse, pour rester en vie. La porte se referme derrière lui, les silhouettes en blanc s'éclipsent.

Jack est seul, seul avec l'enfant-monstre aux yeux de nuit.

Sauf que ses yeux ne sont pas de nuit, ils sont verts. C'est étrange, presque contre-nature : les démons ont toujours les yeux noirs, pas rouges, ni verts, mais noirs.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Jack."

Le garçon G17 ne lui accorde pas un regard. Ses yeux grand ouverts sont fixés sur la petite pendule. Peut-être attend-il quelque chose, peut-être se souvient-il de quelque rendez-vous manqué, qui sait ?

"Et ton nom est Harry Potter."

Pas sûr qu'il s'en souvienne, après tout. L'état de choc, ou quelque chose comme ça. Ses yeux restent figés, la pupille ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Peut-être s'est-il inventé un autre nom ?

"Mais peut-être voudrais-tu que je t'appelle autrement ?"

Et là, le visage bouge, le mouvement est d'une lenteur douloureuse, le cou pivote en silence, de façon à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Jack. Si, ce sont bien des yeux de nuit, finalement. Cette nuit-là est juste un peu plus difficile à voir. La sombre magie qui le hante le dévore, tout comme elle dévore les autres. Portant le reste de son visage est si clair qu'il ressemblerait presque à un petit garçon.

Les yeux se posent sur Jack. Peut-être même qu'il le voit. Mais il ne dit pas un mot. Pas besoin, Jack a déjà compris sa réaction. C'est son boulot, après tout.

_Mon nom est Harry Potter_.

Jack lui tend une feuille de papier et un crayon. Un crayon spécial, avec un manche arrondi, pour qu'il ne puisse pas servir d'arme. Un crayon pour les fous.

L'enfant G17 ne fait pas un mouvement. Ni pour prendre les objets, ni pour les repousser. Jack pose le tout sur ses genoux.

"J'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas - ou que tu ne peux pas - parler. Alors j'aimerais que tu m'écrive quelque chose là-dessus. N'importe quoi, ce que tu veux."

L'adolescent reste sans réaction. Jack récupère les deux objets et les pose sur la table.

"Pas forcément maintenant. Mais quand tu voudras."

Fini. La brève lueur d'attention quelques secondes plus tôt a disparu aussi vite qu'elle est apparue.

_Fini pour aujourd'hui, mon p'tit gars_.

Il est temps de partir. Plus que temps, même. Inspire, expire. Jack étouffe. Les yeux verts ont fait disparaître tout air et toute vie de la cellule. Peut-être le petit garçon G17 veut-il que Jack se sente comme lui ?

Inspire, expire.

Jack se lève après un dernier regard. De nouveau, la porte blanche s'ouvre et se ferme.

Sur le monde réel, cette fois.

o

o

_Les derniers jours_.

o

La musique était si forte qu'on pouvait l'entendre à l'autre bout de la rue. Mais c'était sans importance, toutes les maisons étaient vides, à présent.

C'était le soir du deuxième jour.

Le soir, tard. Elle avançait d'un pas nerveux au milieu des danseurs, de la fumée et des lumières étranges. Elle ne devrait pas vraiment être là, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir.

Mais ça aussi c'était sans importance, décida t'elle en tirant un peu sur sa jupe courte.

Elle contourna la piste où les corps se mouvaient d'une façon presque dérangeante, entourés d'un halo de lumière fantôme. Elle recula dans l'ombre jusqu'à rejoindre le mince escalier, les marches peintes en noir.

Son cœur battait fort alors qu'elle atteignit, en haut, la plate-forme qui surplombait la scène, la piste, les gens. Il était là. Perché sur la rambarde métallique, ses pieds se balançant dans le vide. Son visage pâle penché vers la piste reflétait les couleurs venues d'en bas, le bleu et le vert. Là, suspendu entre la nuit et les flashs, il évoquait une créature mystérieuse, à mi-chemin entre un ange et un oiseau de proie.

Elle fit un pas en avant. Un pas dans son monde. Il se tourna vers elle et un sourire effleura ses yeux verts.

"Je n'étais pas sûr que tu viendrais."

Le son de sa voix était clair dans l'air suffocant. Ici, la musique était moins assourdissante qu'en bas.

"Je n'étais pas sûr que tu serais là.", répondit-elle.

Il sourit, vraiment cette fois.

"Je suis toujours là."

D'un mouvement souple, il sauta à bas de la rambarde. Il aurait pu basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre, il choisit le sien. La musique s'était soudain faîte un peu moins amère, les accords moins douloureux.

Son visage se pencha sur le sien.

"Mais toi, tu ne devrais pas.", murmura t'il. "Ta mère va s'inquiéter, elle voudrait que tu sois à la maison."

Elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Puis, elle croisa de nouveau son regard.

"Je m'en fiche."

Il sourit encore, mais elle eut l'impression que c'était malgré lui, cette fois. Elle savait très bien pourquoi. Elle savait qu'elle était toujours la bienvenue, dans son monde ; simplement, il aurait préféré la savoir ailleurs.

Il se pencha, un peu plus près.

"Tu veux danser ?"

o

o

o

**2. Le cri d'un autre monde.**

o

o

_La citadelle_.

o

"Je n'aime pas ça, Jack ; je n'aime pas cette histoire."

_Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle va te faire_, ajoute t'il ; en silence, mais tous deux l'entendent clairement.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.", réplique Jack.

Un homme en costume de policier qui remonte le couloir blanc le dévisage d'un air curieux, mais Jack l'ignore et le flic poursuit sa route.

Les sourcils de Ben sont froncés, comme toujours lorsqu'il est inquiet. Entre eux deux, sur la table, les lettres noires sur la page blanche du dossier lui semblent énormes.

G17.

Mais Jack l'ignore. Une force - cette même force qui l'anime depuis cette terrible nuit - le pousse encore vers la porte blanche, avec, toujours, ce même espoir et cette même crainte.

_Peut-être celui-ci apportera t'il La réponse ?_

"C'est encore moi.", souffle t'il, presque sur un ton d'excuse.

Le patient G17 est allongé sur le lit, immobile. Son visage est face au mur. Jack a une brève pensée pour Ben, de l'autre côté de la porte blanche.

"Tu m'entends, Harry.", dit-il encore. "Oui, je crois que tu m'entends."

Jack s'assoit. Par terre, en tailleur - il n'y a pas de chaise.

"J'aimerais que tu me réponde. Que tu me dises quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Dis-moi juste que tu m'entends, quelle est ta couleur préférée ou le prénom de ta mère. Il parait que le plus dur, c'est de commencer ; je crois que quand tu auras dit le premier mot, le second sera plus facile."

Il s'approche un peu du lit blanc. Pourquoi tout est-il si blanc ici ? Il y a de quoi vous faire oublier votre couleur préférée, il y a de quoi oublier toutes les couleurs.

"Mon frère, Ben, il pense que tu as perdu ton âme, Harry."

Il se penche un peu plus près. Son nez n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'arrière du crâne du garçon G17.

"Je pense qu'il se trompe. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse perdre son âme."

Le silence s'établit pendant une seconde. Une seconde infinie, durant laquelle le temps s'arrête. Puis, un murmure, comme un craquement sur un vieux disque vinyle, le fait repartir.

"Si, on peut."

Jack a un mouvement de recul, stupéfait. Il ne sait pas attendu à ce qu'il parle. Pire, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il ait une voix. Une voix creuse, vide, mais une voix qui n'était pas le ronflement caverneux d'un monstre de film d'horreur ou le hurlement d'un loup.

Une voix humaine.

"Tu crois qu'on peut, toi ?", demande Jack dans un murmure.

"Les détraqueurs."

"Les quoi ?"

Un léger frémissement parcourt les épaules du cas G17.

"Il vous la prennent. Quand ils peuvent s'approcher d'assez près, ils viennent vous la prendre."

"Et tu crois qu'ils ont pris la tienne ?"

Un mouvement parcourt de nouveau le corps du garçon. Les muscles se contractent les uns après les autres, la ligne des épaules bascule.

Il bouge.

Jack croise un regard où se mêlent le vert et le noir.

"Je crois qu'ils auraient du."

o

o

_Les derniers jours_.

o

"Comment crois-tu que tout se terminera ?"

A l'aube du troisième jour, il frôle d'un pas hésitant la lisière de la forêt. Elle est près de lui, pour une fois. D'habitude, elle ne vient pas par ici.

Parce qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde.

Il ignore la question. Elle fait ça aussi, parfois ; alors elle ne s'en formalise pas.

« Mon ami Ron pense qu'il faut qu'on se batte. »

« Se battre »

Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Il attrape sa main, l'attire plus près, pour respirer son parfum.

« Contre Voldemort. »

« Qui est Voldemort ? »

« Il se passe des choses, ici. Des mauvaises choses. Ce n'est pas le meilleur monde, tu sais ? Tu aurais du rester dans le tien. »

Alors, elle sourit. Et un part de lui se dit que finalement, c'est vraiment mieux quand elle se trompe de monde.

« Peut-être que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup, mon monde ? »

Il rend le sourire et s'écarte un peu, tirant sur sa main pour l'attirer sous le couvert des arbres. Il tend le bras vers la colline.

« Le château, tu le vois ? Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, finalement, peut-être que ça vaut vraiment le coup, de se battre. »

Elle regarde la colline, dans la direction de son bras, mais son regard se fixe un peu trop haut, fouillant le ciel clair.

« Tu le vois, notre château ? »

Elle rit, serre sa main, plus fort.

« Non, tu sais bien. »

Elle se rapproche, ses lèvres contre sa joue.

« Tu le sais bien, que je ne vois pas les choses comme toi. »

Quelque chose à voir avec l'autre monde, sûrement. Celui qui lui appartient à elle. Elle ferme les yeux.

« Raconte-moi, comme tu vois, Harry. »

Il regarde la colline, le château et le ciel. Puis il la voit, elle. Elle est beaucoup plus jolie. Finalement, ça n'aurais pas tellement d'importance, si tout le reste devait s'effacer.

« Plus tard. », souffle-t-il.

Mais elle n'ouvre pas les yeux. Alors il ferme les siens. Puis il se penche sur son visage.

Comment crois-tu que tout se terminera ? 

o

o

_La citadelle_.

o

_Tic-tac Jack_…

Il secoue la tête pour chasser la voix de sa mère.

Jack fait souvent se rêve. Le rêve du manège. Il ne voit rien autours de lui, les paysages sont brouillés par la vitesse. Il ne voit que le manège. Le manège tourne et pourtant Jack reste immobile.

_Immobile pour toujours._

_Le garçon devant lui porte un pull bleu. Jack ne voit que son dos mais il sait qu'il y a un petit cheval noir brodé sur la poitrine. C'était le pull favoris de son frère Ben._

_Le garçon devant lui est perché sur un cheval rouge, plus grand que celui de Jack. Le soleil fit briller ses cheveux clairs._

_Le garçon devant lui se retourne, au bout d'un long moment. Sa silhouette familière pivote lentement, et Jack frémit d'impatience._

_Et le visage de Ben apparaît finalement devant lui. Des mèches de cheveux blonds qui retombent sur des yeux bleus et quelques tâches de rousseurs. Il tend la main vers lui._

_Mais il ne l'atteint jamais. Le bout de ses doigts effleure parfois la manche du pull bleu, et il ressent un soupçon de chaleur. Il se penche en avant, cherche à atteindre sa peau, le contact réconfortant de sa paume. Parce qu'il sait déjà comment le rêve se termine._

_Jamais leur mains ne se touchent ; plus jamais._

Ben n'est plus sur le manège, quand le tour se termine.

Il dort.

Le garçon G17, il dort.

Ou peut-être pas. Mais ses yeux sont clos, et tout est différent.

Parce que ce sont ses yeux. Ses yeux qui voient ce qu'il ne faudrait pas voir. Ses yeux qui sont comme les portes du soir.

Qu'est ce qu'il voit quand il dort ?

Jack ressent soudain l'envie absurde de s'endormir lui aussi. De voir et de comprendre.

Les portes du soir.

Elles lui ont toujours fichu la trouille, mais peut-être qu'il les a déjà franchies, finalement.

_C'est ici, l'autre monde_.

Par terre, près de la porte, il y a la feuille blanche et le crayon pour les fous. Ceux qu'il lui a donnés plus tôt.

Sauf que la feuille n'est plus blanche.

Elle a été souillée, touchée par les ténèbres repoussantes de l'_autre monde_. Salie de l'intérieur, frappée au cœur, comme Jack sur son manège.

Elle porte le cri du garçon G17, en petites lettres noires, en caractères aveugles.

« _Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là_. »

o

o

o

La fin.

o

A la fin les portes sont là.

_C'est ce qu'ils se disent. Les portes du paradis, contre lesquelles les petits garçons cognent, mais qui ne s'ouvrent jamais._

_Elles ne s'ouvrent pas quand on a les poings rouges._

_Le vent hurle derrière lui. Il entend leurs cris. Ils devaient être là, là pour l'accueillir, le porter en héros. Le vent enfle, se nourrissant de leur douleur et balayant la plaine sale._

_Ils devaient être là, mais il n'y a personne._

_Juste lui dans le soleil rouge._

_Juste lui et les portes closes_.

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. partie II

**Aux reviewers **: Merci pour vos encouragements. Voici la seconde partie. Vous aurez la troisième sous peu.

Bluehawk.

o

o

o

**LES PORTES DU SOIR ** **(2/3)**

o

o

o

**3. Les portes du soir.**

o

o

Est-ce que tu connais nos tristes pouvoirs 

_Et toutes les fleurs qu'on trouve_

_Dans le noir, dans le fond_

_Est-ce que tu connais les portes du soir_

_Qui font pleurer l'intérieur des filles_

_Les jambes écartées, les yeux qui brillent…_

o

_Indochine – Les portes du soir._

o

o

o

_Les derniers jours_.

o

Le quatrième jour.

Le monde n'en avait déjà plus pour longtemps, mais jusque au bout elle se souviendrait du quatrième jour.

Elle était encore sortie.

Quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, elle le savait. Trop tard, trop loin, trop dangereux.

Elle le savait, mais elle le faisait quand même.

Sa mère disait qu'il devait être fou. Elle ne la croyait pas. Tous ceux dont il lui parlait, tous les être fabuleux qu'il rencontrait chaque nuit, eux ne disaient jamais qu'il était fou.

Ils disaient qu'il les sauverait.

Les rues étaient sombres et désertes. Sales. Les façades des immeubles montaient vers le ciel noir, de chaque côté du ruban de bitume, et la ruelle ressemblait à un tunnel, un passage.

De l'autre côté des portes, il y a les murs glacés du pensionnat. Debout devant la grille, elle ferme les yeux et tente d'imaginer le château et la colline, baignés dans le clair de lune.

Et quand les ouvre, la forme sinistre du collège lui paraît encore plus inquiétante.

« Tu es venue ! »

Il a l'air étonné. Il a toujours l'air étonné. Pourtant elle revient toujours.

Peut-être qu'il ne croit pas qu'elle est réelle.

« Oui, je suis venue. Je viens toujours. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Ses deux mains tombent sur la grille, de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle est prisonnière, pourtant ça ne ressemble pas à une cage.

Plutôt à une porte ouverte.

« Je reviens pour être sûre »

La lueur de la lune était invisible dans le passage, masquée pas les immeubles, par le brouillard, par _son monde _; ici elle illumine son front, ses joues, ses lèvres, alors qu'il la regarde, alors qu'elle le voit la regarder.

« Pour être sûre que tu existe. »

Alors son regard change. Le vert se teinte d'argent dans ses yeux. Une de ses inquiétudes étranges, qu'elle ne comprend pas ; une de toutes ces choses qui font de lui un être insaisissable, un fantôme.

Un sourire joue sur ses lèvres.

« Moi, je sais que j'existe ; mais est-ce que toi, tu es réelle ? »

Alors elle attrape une de ses mains et l'entraîne à l'intérieur ; de l'autre côté des grilles. Au rez-de-chaussée il y a des dizaines de salles vides, des portes ouvertes sur rien, sur des mondes inutiles.

C'est si facile d'en choisir un, et d'en faire le sien. Il le font, certains soirs.

Elle l'attire à elle et ressent de nouveau ce désir, vain mais si puissant, profond, d'exister pour de vrai, de l'atteindre de l'intérieur pour le ramenée jusqu'à elle.

Vous n'êtes que des gosses, dit toujours sa mère ; mais elle sait qu'elle n'est plus une enfant ; et elle a bien l'impression qu'il n'en est pas un non plus.

Qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

Alors elle ouvre son chemisier, juste pour exister. Il regarde, sans rien dire ; Et quand elle lui dit d'approcher, il obéit.

Ses paumes sont tièdes et elle réalise qu'elle avait toujours eu froid, jusque là.

En sentant le velours du vieux fauteuil sous ses épaules nues, elle pense à sa famille, brièvement. Sa mère et son petit frère. Elle se demande s'ils vont bien, s'ils pensent à elle.

Elle se demande si ça leur arrive d'avoir peur, parfois.

Puis elle oublie. Elle oublie et ferme les yeux, dans effort désespéré pour apercevoir la colline et le château ; dans un effort désespéré pour exister vraiment dans son regard, pour mélanger leurs deux mondes, rien qu'une fois.

C'était le quatrième jour, et leur monde n'en avait plus pour longtemps ; mais, même si elle avait du survivre, elle n'aurait jamais oublié.

o

o

o

_La citadelle_.

o

« Qui l'avait dit, Harry ? »

_Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on te prenne ton âme ?_

Jack est appuyé contre le mur blanc, debout sous l'horloge.

Il y a une vague réponse, dans les yeux du cas G-17. Une brève lueur dans les yeux noirs, une ombre furtive sur le masque blanc.

_Est ce que tu connais les portes du soir ?_

Puis, tout s'efface, de nouveau le vide.

« Il faut parler, tu sais. Je comprendrais, si tu parles. »

_Parce que je peux tout comprendre_.

« Est-ce que c'était tes amis ? Ta famille ? »

Le front pâle s'incline, se relève, lentement – _oui_.

« Ils ne sont jamais revenus ? »

De nouveau, le front bouge, de droite à gauche.

« Est ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Pas un geste, cette fois. Non, il ne sait pas. Ou alors il sait, mais un simple hochement de tête ne peut pas l'expliquer – ou alors il sait, mais _rien_ ne pourrait l'expliquer.

« Peut-être qu'ils voulaient revenir ? »

Peut-être qu'ils voulaient, mais qu'ils n'ont pas pu. Peut-être qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais. Peut-être qu'un petit garçon aux yeux noirs et aux doigts rouges les a tous tués.

« Ils voulaient… »

De nouveau la voix, vide et creuse, et pourtant poignante et criante, comme les petites lettres noires _Ils avaient dit qu'ils reviendraient_.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient, Harry ? »

Le petit garçon G-17 serre ses poings rouges et relève ses yeux noirs, assis sur le lit, face à Jack, face à l'horloge.

« Ils voulaient que je les sauve. »

« De qui ? », souffle Jack.

D'un ton plus bas encore, avec des yeux noirs qui se troublent, faisant naître une étrange lueur verte.

« Ils ne disent pas son nom. Ils ne disent jamais son nom. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette fois, il ne dit rien. Mais Jack entend quand même.

_Parce qu'ils ont bien trop peur_.

o

o

o

« Il n'a pas perdu son âme, tu sais. »

Jack lève les yeux vers son frère, appuyé contre la porte blanche ; du _bon_ côté de la porte blanche – le côté réel.

Ben ne sourit pas. Il plisse ses yeux bleus. Pendant une seconde, Jack se demande où ont bien pu partir les tâches de rousseur – quand ont-elles disparu ? Etait-ce avant, ou après le manège ?

« Alors pourquoi… », souffle Ben.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est là ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce qu'il a fait ? Pourquoi a-t-il les doigts rouges ? Pourquoi veut-il disparaître ? 

« Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression… Qu'il veut te prendre la tienne ? »

o

o

o

_Les derniers jours_.

o

« Quelqu'un d'autre a été emmené. », avait murmuré les garçons derrière lui.

C'était le cinquième jour ; et lui, il s'efforçait de les ignorer, dans la salle de classe presque vide.

« Une fille. _Il_ l'a entraînée avec lui ; celui dont on ne parle pas. Il l'a entraînée avec lui et il a fait… des _choses_. »

Il regarde la fenêtre, le château. Tant que le château était encore là, alors tout irait bien.

« Il y en a qui l'ont entendue crier. »

C'était ce que disait Dumbledore.

« Elle criait qu'elle voulait mourir. »

Il connaissait la suite. Ensuite ils parleraient de la guerre, et il se tourneraient vers lui. Ils diraient Harry…

Harry il faut faire quelque chose.

« Il va s'arrêter ? Un jour… Non ? », souffle-t-il à Ron. « Il y aura bien quelque chose… »

Mais Ron ne lui lança qu'un regard déçu. Déçu, de lui. Parce qu'il n'avait rien fait. Rien pour que ça s'arrête.

« …Qui le fera s'arrêter. »

« Juste toi, Harry. Tu nous l'as dit, tu te rappelle ? Tu l'as dit que tu pouvais tout arrêter. Que tu pouvais l'empêcher de nous faire du mal. »

Alors Harry se pencha, plus près de son ami. Les garçon se rapprochèrent, formant un cercle autours d'eux. Ils étaient forts, tous ensemble. Mais si fragiles ; parce qu'ils étaient seuls. Seuls face à celui dont ils ne parlaient pas.

« Si je le fais, vous serez là ? »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Ron. Et les autres garçons murmuraient « Il va le faire… Harry va nous sauver… », encore et encore, à l'infini.

Pourtant il n'avait rien promis ; jamais _jamais_ rien promis.

« Bien sûr qu'on sera là. », souffla Ron. « On sera _toujours_ là. »

o

o

o

_La fin_.

o

_Il fait froid si froid sur la plaine, à présent. Les portes ne sont plus des portes, juste le reflet d'un miroir. Devant, derrière, partout._

_Et son visage, tordu et difforme, lui revient à l'infini._

_Et il ne sait même plus où sont les portes, où est le soleil rouge, où est le vent._

_Il est seul face à son visage._

_Et ce n'est même plus son visage._

Parce que les yeux de l'autre sont noirs.

o

o

o

La citadelle.

o

_Jack faisait souvent ce rêve. Il rêvait d'un manège_.

C'était la dernière fois qu'il était monté sur ce manège. Mais peut-être Ben y allait-il encore… Qui sait ?

Un autre fantôme était entré dans le monde blanc, juste avant la nuit. Lui aussi avait des yeux noirs, des yeux de serpents. Et une gueule de vampire, le genre qui aspire l'âme des petits enfants.

Jack ne l'avait pas vu en vrai, mais sa photo était tombée entre ses mains, au détour d'un couloir. Il ne savait pas comment il s'appelait, il ne connaissait pas son numéro. Il savait juste qu'il avait agressé une fillette, dans les mauvais quartiers.

Et que ce n'était pas la première.

Il fait souvent ce rêve, il rêve d'un manège.

Est-ce qu'il deviendrait fou, lui aussi ? Fou parce qu'il était seul ? Est-ce qu'un jour il tuerait des enfants ? Est qu'un jour il aurait les doigts rouges ?

Est-ce qu'un jour il verrait les porte du soir ?

Et il court soudain le long du couloir, parcourt le monde blanc aussi vite qu'il peut, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Et il pousse la porte.

Il est immobile, le garçon G-17, comme toujours. Allongé sur le côté, le front tourné vers le mur.

« Regarde-moi ! », exige-t-il.

Mais le garçon G-17 ne bouge pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Comme si Jack n'existait pas.

Et ça le met en colère.

« Regarde-moi ! », répète-t-il. « Et dis-moi ! Dis-moi pourquoi t'as fait ça, dis-moi ce qu'ils avaient tous fait, pour mériter la mort, dis-moi ce qu'ils avaient fait pour ne pas en revenir ! T'entends ? »

Il crie à présent. Et tous ses professeurs lui diraient que c'est idiot, que ça ne sert à rien, que ce n'est pas « comme ça qu'il faut faire. »

Il s'en fout. Il crie, c'est une question de survie. S'il ne fait rien, il deviendra fou aussi, s'il ne fait rien, l'enfant G-17 lui volera son âme.

« T'es un salaud d'assassin ! », rugit-il. « C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, dans ces couloirs. Un foutu fils de pute ! Alors, tu vas me le dire, maintenant ? »

Mais le garçon ne bouge pas. D'où il se tient, Jack n'a même pas l'impression qu'il respire.

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-il d'une voix plus calme. « Où sont-elles, ces putains de portes ? »

Toujours rien. Défait Jack baisse les yeux.

Et il voit, là au pied de la porte, qu'il a balayée dans sa colère.

La feuille de papier.

Les mots sont toujours, là. Les petites lettres noires _Ils avaient dit qu'ils seraient là_. Sauf qu'en dessous, il y en a d'autres. _Moi je n'ai pas peur de dire son nom_. Et puis : _Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…_ répété à l'infini, sur toute la page.

o

o

o

Les derniers jours.

o

Le dernier jour.

C'était le dernier jour, mais elle l'ignorait encore.

Elle remontait une fois de plus la ruelle – le _passage_. Mais cette fois, il faisait jour.

Il n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne ici en plein jour, quand les autres pouvaient la voir. Il disait que certains étaient mauvais, qu'ils lui feraient du mal.

Mais ça faisait deux jours. Deux jours et elle commençait à douter. Deux jour et son monde à elle, avec son lycée, sa mère et son petit frère, commençait à l'étouffer un peu.

Elle posa une main sur la grille froide.

Il n'y avait nulle trace du château.

Il y avait des enfants, mais ils ne jouaient pas. Ils se tenaient assis ou accroupis dans les recoins les plus sombres. Il se regardaient, mais ils ne se parlaient pas.

Harry n'était nulle part en vue, et ce silence se coinça dans sa gorge. Son angoisse se mua brusquement en terreur, et elle décida que c'était stupide d'être venue.

Elle fit demi-tour, prête à regagner le passage ; quand soudain, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle.

Les enfants la regardaient. Tous, en silence.

« Mademoiselle ? »

Elle se retourna d'un bond, le dos plaqué à la grille.

Face à elle, l'homme avait un regard étrange, des yeux comme ceux d'un serpent.

Elle se demanda si c'était un drogué. Elle se demanda s'il allait lui faire du mal.

« Je suis le directeur de cette école. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Un absurde soulagement l'envahit. Le directeur de l'école. Juste le directeur de l'école. Et pas un monstre sortis des ténèbres d'un autre monde.

« Je cherche quelqu'un. », souffla-t-elle. « Harry… Vous… Vous savez où je peux le trouver ? »

Il sourit, posa un main sur son avant-bras. Ses doigts étaient glacés.

« Bien sûr. Venez avec moi. »

Les enfants les suivirent du regard, en silence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient l'air triste, tous.

L'homme l'attira à l'intérieur des grilles.

Plus tard, il lui dirait avec un rire un peu inquiétant, que tous ces gamins le surnommaient _Voldemort_.

Encore plus tard, les garçons diraient qu'il avaient encore emmené quelqu'un.

Et qu'ils l'avaient entendue crier.

Crier qu'elle voulait mourir.

o

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. partie III

**Aux reviewers **: Un grand MERCI pour vos reviews. (plus précisément, merci à **Leila**, **Jaja**, **Black-sun**, **Alieonor**, **history**, **Genevieve** **Black**, **Sarah**, **Dawn456**, **Lady** **Lyanna**, **Adle** **Amodio**, **beeni** et **Mirabelle P**, j'espère n'avoir écorché aucun pseudo)

Voici la troisième et dernière partie, avec peut-être un peu de retard, désolée.

Bluehawk.

o

o

o

**LES PORTES DU SOIR ****(3/3)**

o

o

o

**4. Le passage**

o

o

_Il faut que tu reviennes_

_Et que tu glisses et que tu rêves _

_Que tu partes_

_Je serais là_

_Même si tu saignes_

o

_Indochine – Les portes du soir._

o

o

o

La citadelle.

o

Tic-tac Jack… 

C'est sa dixième tasse de café.

_Au moins_.

Mais il ne pourra pas dormir, de toutes façons.

Le nom tourne dans sa tête _Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort_… C'est la voix du garçon G17, sa voix de fantôme, qui hurle et qui hurle encore et encore.

Il se demande si le garçon G17 a aimé les manèges, un jour. Il se demande s'il a aimé les manèges et les glaces à la fraise – même si c'est un truc de filles – et si sa mère lui chantait des comptines idiote.

Il se demande s'il a été un enfant, un vrai. Ou si on pouvait naître avec des yeux noirs, avec des doigts rouges.

Il se demande ce qu'a fait, _vraiment_, Voldemort.

_Clac !_ Une nouvelle pluie de verre, un autre dossier, un autre _monde_ s'abat sur son bureau. Jack relève les yeux et tombe sur le regard bleu de Ben. _Où sont passées ses taches de rousseurs ?_

« Regarde-le. », dit simplement Ben.

« J'ai déjà un patient. », répond Jack, mais il regarde quand même.

Sur la première page, le visage lui saute aux yeux. Des yeux noirs de serpent et une gueule de vampire.

C'est la créature qui est arrivée un peu plus tôt dans la journée, celle qui a agressé une petite fille.

Qui a agressé une petite fille _et ce n'était pas la première_.

« C'était le directeur de l'école. », dit Ben.

Il n'a pas besoin de préciser de _quelle_ école.

« Il avait été poignardé, mais il s'en était sorti. », ajoute Ben.

Il hésite un moment, avant de continuer.

« Il a dit que les enfants le surnommaient Voldemort. »

_Voldemort Voldemort Voldemort_…

De nouveau, le cri du garçon G17 emplit son esprit et il ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir l'horrible visage ; même si ça ne sert à rien ; même si c'est déjà trop tard parce que le visage est à présent gravé dans sa tête, juste derrière ses yeux parmi une quantité d'autres qu'il ne veut plus jamais voir.

Et c'est presque malgré lui qu'il murmure les mots en même temps que Ben.

« Il a dit que les enfants le surnommaient Voldemort, et qu'il trouvait ça très drôle. »

o

o

o

« Il est ici, tu le sais ? »

_Est ce que tu sais, dis ? Est-ce que tu sais vraiment, qu'ils sont morts pour rien, que TU es mort pour rien et que, je crois bien, à part moi tout le monde s'en fout._

La porte claque derrière lui mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance, de toute façon : la limite entre le monde réel et… _celui-là _est définitivement brouillée. La porte claque derrière lui alors que les mots sortent de sa bouche, désordonnés. Il contemple, avide, la silhouette inerte du garçon G17, le ventre plein d'une crainte atroce et de ce visage à la gueule de vampire.

Le visage clair se tourne vaguement vers lui, mais rien dans ses yeux noirs ne réagit à ses paroles.

_Il savait déjà._

_Il est là, il n'est pas mort… _

« Est-ce qu'il le fallait ? », demande alors Jack. « Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il meure ? »

Le garçon G17 acquiesce, lentement, sans même le regarder.

« Et est-ce qu'il fallait que ce soit toi ? »

Un nouveau signe de tête et Jack sent la crainte resserrer son estomac, le visage sinistre prendre de l'ampleur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Avant même d'avoir poser la question il regrette. Il la connaît, la réponse. Il les connaît toutes, faites de ces mots qui le hantent et qui ne s'effacent jamais _parce qu'il le méritait parce qu'on me l'a demandé parce que je suis fou que j'avais atteint la limite dépassé les portes du soir…_

Pourtant, la réponse est nouvelle, quoique banale, banale à hurler.

« Parce qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. »

« Personne d'autre ? »

Un frisson le transperce. Le visage s'élève et la silhouette se déplie, sombre et brutale, envahissant son champ de vision.

_Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre et que tant qu'il est là, rien ne pourra jamais s'arrêter._

o

o

o

_La fin. _

o

_Au début il était debout._

_Le début, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant. A présent il s'est effondré, il a croulé sous le tic-tac sans fin de l'horloge et sous leurs cris qui résonnent._

_Il commence à comprendre._

_A comprendre qu'il n'est plus seul, tout d'un coup. A comprendre qu'il reste encore quelqu'un._

_Et alors c'est encore pire._

_Parce que s'il est là les portes ne s'ouvriront plus._

o

o

o

_Les derniers jours._

o

Il y a longtemps, très longtemps, sa vie était dans un placard.

C'était dans un autre monde, une autre vie, mais il se rappelle, brusquement.

Sa vie était dans un placard, son âme dans une petite boîte, planquée sous l'escalier, pour qu'on ne la voit pas. Parce que quelqu'un avait décidé de le ranger là, comme un pantin tranquille.

C'était toujours le dernier jour.

Il ne pouvais pas le savoir, lui, que c'était le dernier, qu'il n'y aurait plus rien, _après_.

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ce serait le dernier, mais il savait que ça finirait mal.

Le ciel n'était plus gris, tout d'un coup. La lumière était réapparue d'on ne savait où, et ça lui paraissait presque _grotesque_. Il pleuvait bien les jours d'enterrements…

Il les avait entendus, les autres, il les avait entendus, les voix et les murmures.

Les sensations diffuses dans son ventre s'étaient fait solide, comme un bloc de glace.

Il les avait entendus. Il avait entendu qu'elle était venue, qu'elle était venue et qu'_il_ l'avait emmenée.

Un bloc de glace qui rétrécissait. Il ne fondait pas, non, il se _compactait_, se ramassait sur lui même et il continuerait jusqu'à ce que la pression soit trop forte.

Alors il éclaterait.

Alors il cesserait d'être un pantin tranquille.

Il avait entendu les voix et les murmures. Il avait entendu que le monde l'avait prise.

Alors il ferait ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Alors le monde allait payer.

o

o

o

_La citadelle._

o

_Tic-tac-Jack…_

La voix de sa mère se faisait de moins en moins supportable au fil des heures. Les mots niais, vides et sans aucun sens de la comptine lui donnaient le tournis, comme un interminable tour de manège.

Le poing dans son ventre se refermait lentement, lui rappelant ce sinistre jour de juin. Leur monde blanc, leur navire isolé de tout le reste était sur le point de sombrer. De sombrer avec toutes ses âmes vides.

Tout ça à cause d'un foutu gamin.

Il se demanda un instant ce que ça pouvait faire, d'être le garçon G17. Quel goût avaient les portes du soir.

Il se demanda un instant s'il avait encore mal, où s'il ne ressentait déjà plus rien.

_Il est pas net, ce type_… soufflaient parfois les silhouettes blanches en s'écartant, en déviant de leur _passage_ pour l'éviter.

_Les médecins ici sont aussi barjos que les malades. Vous n'avez pas entendu cette histoire ? Ce qu'il a fait à son frère quand il était gosse ? C'était sur un manège…_

_Il l'a poussé, poussé, poussé…_

_Effacé ses taches de rousseurs._

« Vous pensez à moi. Souvent… »

Jack releva la tête, étonné. Il était assis par terre, dos à la porte, face au lit. Le garçon G17 est toujours aussi immobile. Pour un peu, on aurait pu croire que quelqu'un d'autre avait parlé pour lui.

« Oui, je pense à toi. »

_Nuit et jour et jour et nuit, si bien qu'à la fin je ne sais même plus qui je suis, de toi ou de moi… _

Ce n'était même pas une vraie question.

Le garçon G17 remua doucement les doigts de sa main droite, comme un oiseau qui testerait une aile blessée.

« Et toi, tu pense à quoi ? », s'enquit Jack.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se redresser, affalé contre la porte. Le garçon G17 ignora la question.

« Est-ce que tu pense à moi ? »

Peu probable, le docteur Jack ne devait pas être un type bien intéressant.

« Ou est-ce que tu pense à lui ? »

Un sursaut dans le regard, il était vert, tout à coup, un vert brillant. Inerte sur le lit, le visage à demi enfoui dans les plis que faisait son vêtement blanc autours de son coude, il évoquait soudain un enfant ; un tout petit enfant qui se planquait sous les draps après un cauchemar, attendant que les ténèbres passent.

« Vous ne savez rien de lui. »

Jack se ramassa contre la porte, comme un môme effrayé. Il avait l'impression que les rôles s'étaient inversés, tout d'un coup.

« Je sais que les enfants le surnommaient _Voldemort_, et qu'il trouvait ça très drôle. »

Les doigts bougèrent, de nouveau. L'oisillon G17 replia lentement son aile droite contre son corps.

« Est-ce que tu as froid ? », souffla Jack.

Le garçon ignora la question. De nouveau, ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge. Savait-il seulement que les aiguilles ne bougeait pas ? Que l'horloge était figée, immobile à jamais, comme lui, parce que son tic-tac rendait les fous encore plus fous ?

« Vous ne dites jamais mon nom. », accusa doucement le garçon G17 de sa voix sans couleur. « Dans votre tête, vous ne dites jamais mon nom, quand vous pensez à moi. »

« non. »

_Et j'en ai le droit. J'en ai tout à fait le droit parce que tu n'as pas de nom. Tu as cessé d'en avoir un avant la fin du dernier jour._

« Pourquoi ? »

Il n'était pas sûr de vraiment comprendre la question.

« Pourquoi je ne dis jamais ton nom ? »

Avec une lenteur infinie, le regard vert se détacha de l'horloge et se posa sur Jack. Jack roulé en boule, prostré contre sa porte.

« Pourquoi et-ce que vous êtes là ? »

_Parce que c'est mon boulot. Mon putain de boulot de m'occuper des fous furieux dans ton genre. Parce que je veux voir les portes du soir._

« Pour t'aider. »

Est-ce que c'était seulement possible ?

« Pourquoi ? »

_Est-ce que tu veux me prendre mon âme, petit garçon G17 ?_

« Parce que j'avais un frère, Ben, et qu'il est mort. »

_Prends-la, moi je n'en veux plus._

« Il est mort sur ce manège, je crois. Ou peut-être que c'était avant ça. Il et mort et je veux savoir. »

« Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il est mort ? »

_Tic-tac-Jack…_

La chanson se mêla soudain au tic-tac imaginaire de l'horloge. L'horloge dont les aiguilles étaient pourtant immobiles.

« Je veux savoir qui sont les petits garçons qui ont les doigts rouges. »

Alors le garçon G17 remua de nouveau la main droite. Puis il tendit son bras, les doigts écartés, la paume tournée vers l'extérieur.

Et Jack vit que la peau était blanche.

_Je suis là pour t'aider, se répéta-t-il._

o

o

o

_Les derniers jours._

o

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Tout est brûlant, dehors. Le ciel brille d'un éclat rouge, sinistre, dans lequel le soleil n'a rien à voir. Les flammes dévorent et ce ciel _hurle_.

_Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça, pas vrai les mecs ?_

Ils sont face à face derrière les pierres qui éclatent. Le feu a tracé un cercle autours d'eux, une _limite_. Dans un coin de sa tête il se demande si le château tiendra le coup, ou s'il s'effondrera, comme tout le reste avant lui. Il se demande si les autres garçons vont mourir ou s'ils sont déjà morts.

Puis il se dit que ça n'a plus beaucoup d'importance.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Les gamins le surnomment _Voldemort_, et il trouve ça très drôle.

Mais peut-être qu'il trouvera ça moins drôle quand les gamins seront morts.

Dans les chambres, les fenêtre explosent. Tout d'un coup les rêves se transforment en cauchemar.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Son poing serre très fort le couteau. Un couteau de cuisine, le manche est en plastique.

« Ils l'ont entendu crier. », siffle-t-il. « Crier qu'elle voulait mourir. »

L'autre recule. Il recule contre le mur brûlant. Ses yeux de serpent se plissent, réduit à deux fentes.

Harry se demande s'il a peur. Harry espère qu'il a peur. Le feu lui a brûlé le dos et une partie du bras gauche, mais il s'en fiche.

C'est le bras droit qui tient le couteau.

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Le gris terne de la lame prend une teinte étincelante dans l'éclat du brasier. Le monde est _rouge_ ce soir. Le gris terne de la lame prend une teinte étincelante alors que le couteau plonge en avant, comme animé d'une vie propre.

Tout ce qu'il veut c'est que les fentes se referment à tous jamais. La lame incandescente plonge en avant, évoquant soudain un éclair, un coup de foudre vengeresse, l'âme du feu qui s'éveille et qui claque.

Les fenêtres de l'étage explosent et le ciel hurle et le couteau plonge, aveugle, droit devant et sans jamais s'arrêter et…

« C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Le brasier rouge et sanglant ressemble à l'aube.

Le couteau plonge, aveugle, alors que le dernier jour s'éteint et le sang rouge recouvre ses doigts.

Et il ne disparaîtra plus jamais.

o

o

o

_La fin._

o

_Tic…Tac…_

_Il est seul sur la plaine._

_Il n'y a plus ni colline ni ciel ni château. Juste lui et la plaine. L'étendue noire sous ses pieds et le rouges au dessus de sa tête._

_Les voix se sont tues. Depuis longtemps les voix se sont tues._

_Depuis longtemps il n'y a plus rien. Juste lui._

_Juste lui et les portes closes._

o

o

o

_La citadelle._

o

_Tic-tac-Jack…_

Il s'est endormi, enfin. Il ne croyait plus que c'était possible.

_Jack fait souvent ce rêve. Le rêve du manège._

_Il n'y a plus rien, plus rien nulle part, le monde s'est effacé._

_Juste le manège._

_Le garçon devant lui porte un pull bleu. Haut, très haut sur son cheval rouge, il remue doucement les épaules et Jack brûle d'impatience, tendant les doigts vers la silhouette familière, si familière, et que pourtant il a peur d'oublier._

_Le pull bleu remue et se tourne et Jack tend son bras vers la paume chaleureuse de son frère, certain que cette fois, il y arrivera. Certain que cette fois Ben ne va pas disparaître._

_Il bascule son buste en avant, en équilibre précaire par-dessus l'encolure du cheval de bois. Il va tomber mais ça n'a pas d'importance, Ben le retiendra._

_Jack se penche encore et sa paume claque dans celle, blanche, de son frère. Leurs deux mains se referment au même moment et Jack sent un frisson victorieux le parcourir. Il relève les yeux vers le visage familier._

_Et le frisson s'évanouit lorsqu'il réalise que ce n'est pas Ben._

_Parce que le garçon a les yeux verts._

_Il veut retirer sa main, mais l'autre ne le laisse pas faire, une lueur suppliante dans son regard vert._

_Je suis là pour t'aider, murmure une petite voix. Et Jack réalise que c'est la sienne._

_Alors le garçon lui sourit._

_Ici_, dans la citadelle, les âmes sont enfermées dans des boîtes.

Comme des pantins tranquilles. On met leurs vies dans des placards.

Dans une des boîtes, l'un des pantins ne bouge plus.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

Chez lui tout est noir, ses mains, son visage et ses yeux. Il a une gueule de vampire, le genre qui aspire l'âme des petits enfants.

Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il faisait. Mais il ne le fera plus.

Dans l'une des boîtes, un pantin ne bouge plus.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

Un couteau au manche de plastique dans une main aux doigts blancs, immaculés.

Les gamins l'appelaient Voldemort, et il trouvait ça très drôle. Même s'il était bien le seul.

Ce n'est plus un pantin tranquille, c'est un pantin désarticulé. Le rouge s'étale sur ses ténèbres, le cercle brûlant s'agrandit en silence, comme un soleil qui se lève.

_C'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

Dans l'une des boîtes, un pantin ne bouge plus.

o

o

o

_La fin_

o

_Tic…Tac…_

_Le vent souffle sur la plaine grise. Le soleil qui se lève l'éclabousse de son éclat rouge._

_Les portes sont closes, mais la plaine est vide, il n'y a plus personne._

_En bas, très loin, beaucoup beaucoup plus bas, un petit garçon s'est endormi, seul dans un grand bateau blanc._

_Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillera pas, mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Une voix l'appelle, puis deux, puis des dizaines. Des voix qu'il pensait ne plus jamais entendre._

_« D'accord », leur dit-t-il. « J'ai compris. Tout ira bien à présent. »_

_En bas, beaucoup plus bas, un petit garçon aux doigts rouges murmure des mots dans son sommeil. Des mots qui ne veulent pas dire grand chose._

_« Vous n'avez plus besoin d'avoir peur… »_

_En bas, beaucoup plus bas. Peut-être qu'il ne se réveillera pas, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance._

_Parce que c'est en bas. Ici, sur la plaine, il n'y a plus personne._

o

o

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
